


Mortal Sunflower Family!AU | BonxAmaimonxKazuko

by threeandthirteen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Breeding, Cute Kids, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mother's Day, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Smutt, Sunflower AU, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: Non cannon AU ideas to my work "The Mortal Sunflower" None of this means it'll happen. Fluff. Smut. Whatever I wrote to just write it. Plus there's no BonxAmaimon so shame on you people.





	1. Best Daddies | Bon/Amaimon/Fem!OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disgusting fluff to give you cavities.

Taking a load off at shy of thirty eight weeks pregnant had an entirely new meaning now to the knight. Less pain than at twenty eight weeks, Kazuko still found doing the things she normally would were far more labor intensive than they were worth. For her own patience as well as both partner's sanity she demoted her normal routine to Bon and Amaimon. Which were never really divided evenly among the two. More to her own irritation since Bon insisted it was his baby and he could do it all without help. Amaimon more or less not bothered by Bon doing more. Their quirks worked well and really Kazuko had to contribute the irritation to hormones and not reading between the lines.

Stretched out on the sectional couch after trying to sweep the bathroom. The woman kicked her aching sciatic left leg up on the footstool attempting to alleviate the nerve pain from the bundle of joy residing within her very much pregnant body. Bon was out doing the weekly errands. It meant food so Amaimon went with. Or so she thought.

Feeling that telltale gaze on herself . Without even needing to uncover the arm swathed over her eyes you knew, "...why aren't you with Ryuji?" 

Amaimon blinked pulled from his spaced gaze on Kazuko's pregnant body sat on the couch. After nearly six years and he still wouldn't remember the Suguro's son name unless it was his birth given name. She knew this and tried to always hold off on his nickname for the demon's sake. 

"We drove around in the car for a while," Amaimon recounted the ten minutes they'd said they'd left but really it was spent sitting in the car going around the block, "But he didn't want to leave you home alone."

"What about the groceries," Kazuko muttered, eyes still covered, "You knew what we needed."

"I wrote it down for him," Amaimon trailed into the already baby proofed living area. Emerald eyes still unblinking on his female partner on the couch. Not good at reading context he'd at least had almost nine months to learn this expression was tired and pain, "Are you ok?"

Kazuko exhaled through clenched teeth, "Fine...I just thought I'd sweep and that was a bad idea."

"Ryuji told you not to exert yourself," Amaimon repeated like a parrot for the rule Bon enforced since she hit eight months.

Dragging her arm off her face, Kazuko drop her leg from the foot stool just so she could sit up right even with the bowling ball stomach that splayed her legs like a fat frog, "I hate not doing anything."

The demon blinked only vaguely confused, "But you are doing something."

"I'm doing nothing."

"That's not true," he pushed the foot stool out of the way and took the piece of furniture place in front of her, "You're making an entire human. Brother couldn't even do that."

Sneering at the mention of and comparison to the second eldest demon king, Mephisto Pheles, Kazuko drug her hand down her face, "People do it every day. This isn't special."

Cynicism always went over his head which was probably for the best. As the result of biological testing for 'vessels' to be inhabited by demons. This entire pregnancy left the Gehenna entity utterly floored. Amaimon not only wasn't a good example of the testing the older demon kings had been doing, but he was also just a discarded vessel for his older brother. Now this creating a life spit in the face of all other demons had done. First pregnancies were awe inspiring but did lose it's excitement in moments like this. Pain and exhaustion. The wonder on the inhuman partner's face never ceased to make her happy.

"Amaimon," Kazuko spoke softly. He wasn't even staring at you really. His eyes were locked on the bump of a stomach. Reluctant though those green eyes shifted onto her face. Smiling she took his hand only to lay it on the top of her stomach, "Would you like to hold the girls?" 

Nodding excitedly he suddenly couldn't sit down quick enough.

Thanks to Uncle Rin, he'd ruined the surprise of the gender when he was the only available to go to one of the prenatal appointments with the woman. As pissed as Bon had been. Kazuko fell into a routine of referring to her human bean as a she. Even more so knowing there were two of them cramped in there. And it made it easier on Amaimon to give it a better identifier since the demon was at a total lost for contextual anything.

Scooting to the middle of the couch she didn't have to wait long for Amaimon to assume the position. Which wasn't anything special but took a little bit of training to show him how to wedge himself between the arm of the couch so Kazuko could sit between his legs. And giving the demon the best vantage point to lay his hands on the baby belly.

Very attentive. Which amazed both her and Bon since his attention span was snapped short for most things. Amaimon helped her back as he was shown before. Tensing like it was the first time every time, he held his breath when she leaned back into him and the demon king could feel the literal weight against his body. Finally letting it go when Kazuko quit moving and relaxed back into his chest. Moving like this was getting harder and harder the lower these children of theirs decided to drop closer to the due date.

Kazuko didn't notice before but this time Amaimon's hands came around her sides, shaking. Like a leaf he hovered his hands above the swollen belly. Confused since this was both their routine every night give or take. She craned around to see what his problem was.

Tears streaming down the expressionless green haired man's face. Kazuko was thrown for a complete loop worried what was really wrong, "Amaimon? Hey hey, Amaimon what's wrong? Shush it's ok what's going on tell m-"

"...Do I get to hold them when they comes?" Though fat globs of tears dribbled down his face the monotone never broke. Watery eyes latched onto the her belly between his shaking hands.

"What? Hold her?" Kazuko was confused, "Of course you do silly, they'll be your daughters."

"No...I'm a clone, I can't, I can't do things like this." Amaimon's hands trembled terribly unable to touch your belly.

Hushing him for the foolish dribble out of his mouth. A moment to reef up her maternity shirt, she took his hands. Her palms against the back of his hands, and pressed the demon's long fingered hands into the warm skin of her belly, "...shh, don't say that. Do you feel that?" Amaimon blinked with the unearthly sensation of something gurgle and stretch under the skin his palm felt. Nothing but a tiny little utero hand stretching upwards towards the sound of familiar voices.

"That's one of your daughters, getting ready to see her dads," Kazuko pressed his hands firmer into her stomach in the hopes the little peanut would move again. Moments like this a faithful reminder why she decided to go along with this even though people cautious enough about a polyamorous relationship. Not to mention the additional discouraged whispers they got for it being with a demon and an exorcist.

Resting her head back against his cheek. Kazuko could feel the slow deep breaths return to Amaimon as he felt the shift in her belly, "You being you, doesn't make this baby any less yours. You've been here since day one. She will love to see her daddy. And I mean both of you."

Faint streaks of drying tears on his cheeks, she turned her head and tenderly kissed her partners cheek. Salty and warm against her lips. Here she was pregnant and still taking care of these idiots. Amaimon leaned into her back. Resting his chin on Kazuko's shoulder. And keeping the gentle touch on his partners stomach. Only replacing the full palm touch with tracing simple lines. Following the stretch marks and so forth. Hypnotic touch as he was engulfed in worshiping in awe of the belly. Thankful just to have the nerve pain subsided to the light touch of Amaimon's hands exploring her belly. A welcoming sensation. 

Enough so the drift of sleep was inevitable for the tired woman. Quiet contentedness following Amaimon slowly afterwards as his hands moved slower and slower. Until he fell asleep with his face buried in her neck and both hands cupped under the bulge of belly.

A sight to behold when Bon came home after the surprisingly painless grocery trip. With only a few perishables to put away before coming into the living room to find both his partners asleep on the couch. Unable to keep the warm smile spreading on his lips Bon figured the groceries that wouldn't spoil could wait.

Padding quietly into the living room Bon took in the full glory of Kazuko nestled into Amaimon's lap. His face tucked away in her mess of hair. And his hands cupped under the beloved belly. With space on the couch to spare Bon took a seat.

Watching without a noise. Until he too placed a hand on his lover's stomach. Favoring the warmth and shift in the stretched skin under hand. Both of them still asleep he leaned in and pressed a long gentle kiss above her distended belly button.

"...did you get me some rice crackers?" very groggy, Kazuko muttered as her right hand came up to cup his face so close to her belly.

Bon looked over the hump of stomach and smiled against the skin of her baby bump, "Rice crackers and sour apple lollipops."

Tired the big goofy smile still spread it's way over her face and she nuzzled her face against Amaimon's as both her hand swipes a gentle thumb over the scruff on Bon's cheek, "What did I do to deserve two stud muffins."

Bon sat up a little. A free hand finding the one she had set on top of Amaimon's. And the exorcist slipped his fingers between the nooks of both human and demons hands, "You put up with a lot of crap."

"So much crap," Kazuko giggled. Sighing heavily she relaxed back into a snoozing Amaimon while eyes watching the other man rest his cheek against her belly, "These girls...are gonna have the best daddies."

Bon flicked his brown eyes up to her. And saw the half opened ones of Amaimon as he looked down at the human man as well. Taking a careful moment Bon lifted the mesh of hands. First laying a careful kiss on the green palm of Amaimon's. And a final one on the top of Kazuko's hand, "Only because she'll have the strongest mom in all of Assiah and Gehenna."


	2. Babies and Where They Come From | Bon/Amaimon/Fem!OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella NSWF

After skirting the idea of kids, Kazuko was incredibly surprised at how receptive both men had been. Amaimon was intrigued seeing as he was a demonic biologist nightmare of a discarded clone. And Bon nearly beside himself that she wanted to have kids. And both of them taking far more care into than Kazuko ever thought necessary. 

Books. Classes. Lectures. Graphic usage of positions that apparently resulted in male or female offspring. Which of course Kazuko thought they'd both have different ideas about a little boy or little girl. But again pleasantly surprised that both partners were less concerned about gender and cared more about health. And how it worked, more or less Amaimon's inquiry. Completely floored both men were excited at the idea. Which meant it was down to Kazuko to do her part. Mostly counting menstrual cycles. If Bon could have done it for her he would have. But he stepped back and let her at least have that control over it. They'd have to wait until she came forth with her fertile days. Or so she thought. 

“You smell good,” Amaimon’s 5’8” frame blocking the door as he invited himself into the master bath. Though it was Kazuko's fault for thinking she could take a quick pee with the door open.

Caught with her panties half pulled up she nearly jumped out of her skin when he invited himself in, “Amaimon! What are- We've talked about this!”  
He advanced towards her with that pointed tongue swiping over his pale lips, “You smell really good. You're ovulating aren't you, I can smell it.” 

Face lighting up red she couldn't believe his mouth. Kazuko didn't have a chance when Amaimon yanked her to him and swished his tongue over the sensitive area where her ear met her jawline. Caught with pants around her ankles, literally, she moaned hardly able to fight the buckle in her legs with the demons attention, “W-What do you think you're doing~” It was a weak excuse for a defendable demand when Kazuko leaned into her partner. 

“You're fertile-” Amaimon grazed his sharp canines along her neck while those wandering hands found their way up her shirt, “You're suppose to tell us that. And you didn't.”   
Whimper it was the least she could do to keep any sense of control over her body when Amaimon nipped her neck, “I- I hadn't looked at the chart- That's it. Amaimon~” she gasped when he sunk his teeth into the thickest part of her shoulder muscle, “Easy, easy.”

He looked up at her a little surprised since he didn't think it was that bad, “You smell good. Like, better than normal.”

“Wow thanks,” she rolled her eyes playfully. But the dribble of her own blood in the corner of his mouth sent an aching chill through her body. More than an invitation Kazuko smashed her lips onto the demons. Wrestling very little control as he parted his lips and let her deepen the kiss to her heart's content. Amaimon more interested in his hands that came down to cup and squeeze her ass cheeks. 

Not expecting to walk in to their bathroom with his partners making out. Bon stopped with the stack of clean towels. Enjoying the view as the shorter demon ravaged moan after moan from the normally composed female. Heat creeping up his cheeks as he licked his lips and the undeniable tightening of his boxer briefs.   
Amaimon broke the kiss and shot a look over at the man, “She's ovulating, smell her she smells amazing.”

“Amaimon!” Kazuko swatted his chest at the embarrassing statement even though it was just the three of them. 

All the invitation Bon needed. Amaimon kept her pinned to his chest as Bon came up behind Kazuko. Burying his face into the back her neck. Soft breath tickling her neck and only making her knees weaker as Bon moved his hands up her thighs. 

Gripping her hips and pulling her back into his very obvious arousal under his jersey shorts, “You're right, she does smell amazing.” Bon grazing his tongue over the sensitive areas Amaimon had sunk his teeth into. 

“You guuuuys,” Absolutely no authority in her voice when she did speak. It wouldn't have mattered if there was they were in a world of their own. 

“She needs to be bred,” Amaimon swished his tongue over her face. As Bon motivated himself by slipping his hands under her shirt to hike it up. 

“More than once,” Bon's husky growl in his partners ear. Her shirt pulled up now Amaimon dropped down to her breasts. Paying each breast nearly unlimited attention licking every inch and nipping at her perking nipples with coy teeth. 

Hardly able to think with Bon's hands coming up around her throat to turn her face back up to his. Crashing his lips onto hers Bon much more to take the lead over Amaimon. He nipped her bottom lip for what he wanted. Amaimon's tongue swirled over her nipple and the bite to her lip was too much not to moan. Bon taking advantage to explore her mouth. Taste the mixture of faint blood and Amaimon's spit on her lips. Bon more than happy to add the additional of his saliva to the mixture. 

Crouched down in front of the both of them. Amaimon peered inquisitively at the glistening juices making a perfect wet spot on her panties. Hooking his black index nail in the crotch of said underwear Amaimon pulled away the wet fabric to reveal one of his favorite things to eat outside the spectrum of food.

“You're so much wetter than normal,” Amaimon drug his other index finger along her wet slit. Nearly drenched with the budding tip of her clit swollen and begging for attention. Amaimon looked up at Bon and Kazuko. Slurping up the female juices off his finger, “And you taste amazing.”

“Save some for me,” Bon teased, his broad hands holding a firm grip on her breasts as he tweaked her nipples just enough to get Kazuko to buck her hips forward into Amaimon. 

Parting his toothy maw Amaimon made like he was going to take a bite out of her. Kazuko whimpered and the demon swerved his tongue up along her pussy lips. Panties pulled aside, shirt hiked up and pinned by both men in front and behind her. Kazuko couldn't help the slight pant as she felt her insides twist and aching with pleasure as Amaimon devoured her. The press of Bon's cock against her ass, that was barely covered as an impatient Amaimon pushed the garment out of his way to get a better vantage point to work his tongue over the delicious musk between her legs. Grinding up against her Bon slipped one hand down along her stomach. Smiling sly as he aided his partner with splaying her pussy lips apart. A perfect invite for Amaimon to nip and suck at her clit as Bon spread her apart. 

Far too much the mixture of his spit and her juices dribbled down her inner thighs. Like he knew he'd have to stop him or he'd last like this forever. Bon allowed Kazuko to reach down and pull Amaimon from between her legs. Painting the women bent down whimpering, “E-Enough...I-I'm going to die if you keep it up-”

“We're not done.” Amaimon's face smeared with cunt juices. He saw Bon motion for him to stand up. So the demon did and the men pinned her between them as they shared a sloppy kiss. Very able to feel the press of both their cocks so close to her cunt made her insides ache with need. 

Bon slurping off the mixture from Amaimon's tongue only made the exorcist smile at the female pinned between them. She knew that look and caved. Amaimon and Bon pressed into her kissing her each one at a time. Messy and licking her lips as they had her taste her own musk on both their lips. 

“Fuck me-” Kazuko blurted out not even caring anymore. Needs were needs and she wasn’t strong enough to deny them. Bon shared a smirk with Amaimon. Who didn’t need to be told twice as the inhuman being lifted her up to cart her off to the bed. Bon trailing behind as he stripped his shirt off and discarded the lousy shorts only in the way. Tossing her down on the bed Amaimon stood up peeling off his own t-shirt as Bon crawled onto the bed. Not even asking to be on top as he pinned her between himself and the bed. Amaimon coming in second next to her taking the enjoyment of kissing and licking along her neck and down her chest. Somehow between bathroom and bedroom both men had gotten her out of the soaked panties and shirt so there was nothing to bother them.

“F-Fuck-” Kazuko’s back arched in when Bon’s masterful fingers found their way between her legs. Embarrassingly ready there wasn’t any resistance as he slipped one finger inside. 

“She does smell good,” Bon grinned as the potent musk filled the little bit of space between the three of them.

Amaimon biting and kissing down from her breasts and stomach, stopped when he leaned over between her thighs. Watching enticed as Bon stirred her insides up with a finger. Near ripping her hair out with a string of moans. When she tightened around his finger Bon pulled out smugly. Amaimon immediately grabbing his finger and cleaning off every glistening inch. 

“You wanna help?” Bon tossed over a smile. The two of them discussing positions far more than they ever let her know about. Lost for what the hell they were talking about Kazuko didn’t have the chance to demand an answer when Amaimon moved behind her head. As he slipped her shoulders into his lap, Bon pulled her legs up over his shoulders. Leaving Kazuko immovably on her back with Bon’s cock resting against her inner thigh. 

“You little shits-” Was all that she could manage when Amaimon leaned forward. Too enticed not to slip his tongue down her slit with a wet tongue. Moving up and wrapping his lips around his partners cock. Undeniable the exorcist couldn’t ever fight the sensation of the demon’s dexterous tongue swishing around his cock as those pointed fangs grazed his hard on. 

Wedged on her back between the men Kazuko loved watching them. Only making her worse off to wait. Instead she tipped her head back so she could brush her lips along Amaimon’s neglected cock. Earning a growl from the demon as his mouth was preoccupied. Swirling her tongue around the tip it was only formalities before taking his harden length in her mouth. Knowing how much Amaimon loved the gagging feeling of being swallowed up. The best position to do so on her back there was no time wasted sucking off the demon’s cock as he worshipped their partners cock.

Clearly satisfied, or too close to losing it, Amaimon popped his lips off Bon’s cock. A brief kiss between the two men. Before Amaimon sat back and Kazuko had to stop her insistent sucking. Bon slipped his hands under her ass and pulled her up closer. Rubbing his spit covered cock along her slit. Loving the sound and feeling of her clit graze the underside of his cock. No hesitation Bon pushed into her. 

Slipping down to his base with ease, he smirked, “Someone’s ready.”

Through gritted teeth Kazuko couldn’t even form a coherent rebuttal as her body felt like it was tinged with electricity. Grabbing for something. Anything. Her hands found Amaimon’s. He laced their fingers together and held her arms away from her body. Giving the best view as Bon began a paced fucking. Not even able to start slow seeing him hold her, cock deep insider and the smell of sex heavy in the air, Bon tried to pace himself just to savor it.

Lewd noises filled the space between them as Bon hit the right spot over and over. Far too indulgent the man pulled her up closer to him and leaned down continuing to thrust into her. Worsening it as Amaimon let go of one of her hands. Just to reach down and massage her clit attentively.   
“The books said orgasms during sex only increased the chance of pregnancy,” Amaimon swirled his finger pad diligently around the swollen clit as Bon fucked her, “Make her mess everywhere. A lot of times.”

Bon grunted unable to speak. All his focus on just not losing it. Pressing down onto her he leaned on one elbow so not to interrupt Amaimon’s handy work. Being his down fall though. As the demon teased her clit only made her tighten more. There wasn’t a chance he was going to last like this.

“F-Fuck I can’t-” Breaking the slur of moans from before Kazuko twitched and seized without warning. Her orgasm washing over her in one loud scream. Bon smashing his mouth just to stifle his own moans as his hips hitched in their rhythm. Grinding into her and slamming their hips together the exorcist climaxed moments after unable to helt it. Panting Bon laid his weight into her. Amaimon bringing his finger to the man's lips and swiping the juices along his bottom lip. 

Heaving breathing Kazuko couldn’t even feel her legs before they began moving again. Bon kissed his female half sweetly. Sharing the taste of her juice on his lips. Then leaning up pressing his hips into her as Amaimon demanded a kiss. Smashed between them Kazuko hated the feeling of Bon’s warmth leaving as he pulled out. Even worse when she felt the drippage from between her legs. 

Sitting back in the mess of pillows with a deep breath, Bon smiled. Not sure what he was smiling at until she felt Amaimon push her down. Like a rag doll the demon was claiming his turn now. Bon pulled her up to at least have her top half on his stomach, Amaimon hooked his strong hands in her hips and yanked them up high in a beautiful offering position to him. Bon’s cum dripping out and only encouraging the other as he positioned against her entrance. Smearing and rubbing the mixture of pussy juices and cum along his cock. 

Moaning under him as Bon relaxed back and ran his fingers through her hair. Amaimon enjoying seconds as it meant he didn’t need to be so gentle. Slamming into her Kazuko screamed up. Gripping the sheets on either side of Bon and burying her face into his stomach doing her best not to scream out in pleasure.  
Just as Bon hadn’t been able to keep a slow pace, Amaimon was no better. Bottoming out fucking her doggy style the demon did one better and pulled her back up against him. Giving Bon a little of a show as he pushed up into her. The exorcist front and center to the jiggling figure in front of him with each thrust from Amaimon. Nothing turned him on more than seeing them ravage each other. And it was obvious between his legs.

“Put it in-” Amaimon pushed her forward onto him, just barely lining their hips together.

“Wait, we’ve only tried that a handful of times,” Bon liked the idea but they’d only ever stretched her like that after an entire day of prep. And even then it was careful and diligent. Definitely not in heat fucking like now.

“Fuck me Ryuji,” Groaning through gritting teeth Kazuko lifted herself up onto her elbows. Only surprising the man under her, “Put that cock in me and fill me up with a fucking baby now.”

Amaimon grinned, leaning down and nipping her shoulder at such wonderful encouragement. Not even sure he needed to ask if she was sure for that stare could kill a man if they dare disagree. 

Renewed with it Bon smiled, “We’ll fuck more than one in you.” 

A little bit of repositioning. Bon scooted down and Kazuko spread her legs further. She was absolutely drenched. Needing little time to grind against to wet his cock. Careful they held position and Bon pressed up into her already stuffed cunt. A little bit of a try but the moment his cock slipped inside the now very tight space only sent the woman into convulsions of another orgasm.

Amaimon grinning ear to ear as he leaned in so his cock rubbed along his partners inside her, “More, make her cum more! I like this.”

All these years and neither human could meet the demons sex drive. Which was probably good there was two of them to at least take a decent amount of his unsuitable need out. Maybe timing was good. Or she was just that turned on. But both their cocks filled her up to the brim. Instead of hurting it sent her wild. Thankful to have Amaimon to hold her up and Bon to be limp on. Both men found a good pace that allowed them to thrust in time with another. Kazuko over the absolute edge she could hardly feel her toes anymore. When Bon was sure he’d have to tap out of cum. Amaimon gave his tell tale growl. Obvious their cocks rubbing together inside one woman was even enough for the demon. 

Smashing his body down against her back. Kazuko’s face buried in Bon’s neck and her arms looped around the man’s torso just for something to grab. Amaimon leaned back, grabbing her hips and rutting deep in his throat unable to help it. Every last drop spilling into the double stuffed cunt of his partner. Amaimon’s warm cum seeping around his cock Bon shuddered and didn’t hesitate adding his own seed to the mixture inside.

Everyone panting hard stayed stuck like that for a moment. Savoring the post orgasmic sensation that spread through the body. Amaimon pulled out first. The cum mixture smeared on her ass cheek and dribbling onto Bon’s thighs. He collapsed beside them. Bon last to pull out as Kazuko tried to grab her barings but only flopped between the men. Not an ounce of muscle to expend she didn’t have to. Amaimon scooted up and curled around her face. Pulling her head into his chest as the demon pressed his lips into her forehead. Bon coiling around her torso and nuzzling his face into her chest. Kazuko not sure she was ever going to move again.

“Let's do that every day,” Amaimon muttered with his lips against the top of her head.

Heaving a deep breath she relaxed into the bed between both warm bodies. Bon already snoring against her chest as his arms tightened around her stomach. A content smile found its way onto her lips and Kazuko reached one hand up to gingerly cup Amaimon’s face. As the other found the mass of brown hair a top Bon’s head, “Yeah...we should do that more often.”


	3. Mother's Day | Bon/Amaimon/Fem!OC

Fist gripping the piece of paper their teacher had handed out today, both Yuuka and Moriko teetered in the doorway watching their father before he noticed them at all. Bon wiped his hands on his pants turning to continue on with what he was doing when his brown eyes alighted on his twins.

“Girls,” their father’s eyes lit up seeing them already home from school, “What are you doing out here? I told you these out buildings weren’t ready to play in,” He’d stepped up to them and squatted down to the duo of eight year olds. Bon noticed the paper gripped tightly in one of the twin’s hands, “Whatcha got there beautiful?”

Yuuka exchanged a look with her sister. Then shoved the piece of paper into her father, “We have a mother’s day assignment at school!”

“Oh-” Bon scoured the page not following their distress over the yearly thing, “Did you give this to your mother? She’ll go if you-”

“We don’t want to bring mom,” Moriko blurted. That clearly didn’t suit what their father heard and she had to quickly rebuke what she said, “No- No we want to do something special for mom.”

“She’s always so quiet on mother’s day,” Yuuka scuffed the toe of her shoe into the dirt, “We thought you and dad could help make mommy have a better day.”  
Bon looked from the paper he’d been handed then two his girls, “And this isn’t a ploy to get out of school?”

Both quickly denied it. Yuuka tapped the paper in his hand, “It’s not during school! It’s tonight and-”

“Tonight?!” Bon rubbed his hand down his face. Scratching at his stubble hating that they both loved waiting to the last minute, “So you don’t want to go?”

“No-” Moriko folded her arms over her uniform sheepishly, “We wanted to do something at home for mommy.”

Wrapped around their fingers like the little tricksters they were. Bon conceded. Knowing just what they we’re talking about since Kazuko didn’t care for mother’s day due to the loss of her own mother. She did swallow the pill for eight years for the girls. Bon knew though they were getting old enough to notice slight changes in her attitude towards these things.

“Where’s your mother?” Bon pocketed the paper they’d give him.

“She’s in the house with Ambrose!” Yuuka jumped up exhilarated he’d agreed. 

“And your father?” Bon got flocked by both girls on either side of him wanting to grab his hand.

“Dad was in the kitchen,” Moriko recalled seeing her other parent in the bay window when her and her sister were sneaking by to find Bon.

Bon stopped after they’d lead him out of the old sect building he had been working in. Squatted down and called on their undivided attention, “Ok ok, you girls go get your dad. I’ll get Ambrose, then we meet out back ok?”

Bubbling over the top the girls grabbed each other’s hands flying down towards the house. Bon sighed unable to keep the smile off his lips. Sometimes, those girls really were their mother.   
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Sometime ago Kazuko had passed Ambrose off to his father. But Amaimon couldn’t manage to get the boy to settle down either. So they compromised and she took the five year old back and his father picked up the kitchen. From her seat on the couch Kazuko watched Amaimon with Ambrose tucked into her neck finally quiet.

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” Crashing in through the screen door to the kitchen, Yuuka and Moriko were not concerned running full blast into their parent. One hand caught up with a towel he was ringing out, Amaimon extended his free arm and immediately the girls latched on trying to crawl up and swing on him. 

“You two aren’t supposed to be out up the hill,” The demon set his rag down and gave his full attention to the girls who claimed their spots on either side of his hip like they were little.

“They found me working on one of the buildings,” Bon, much slower than the twins, came through the screen door quieter than the two fiends. Amaimon saddled the squirming girls with little effort in both arms. Bon coming up and sparing a kiss on his partners cheek, “Where’s Kazuko?”

Amaimon cast his blue eyes over to the living room, “The tiny one was fussy.”

Bon smooched on both the girl’s messes of hair then wandered over to the doorway, “The girls have a mothers day plan, meet up out back I’ll relieve her of the clingy one.”   
Amaimon nodded as the girls sandwiched their shorter, but stronger, dad with kisses on both cheeks. Bon meandered to the living room. Leaning into the doorframe as he waited to see how long until the little boy caught wind of his father or she noticed him. 

“...you look like you’re having fun,” Bon tossed out a tease since no one was budging.

Eyes closed with Ambrose’s stranglehold around his mother’s neck. Kazuko was nearly asleep when Bon decided to intrude, “Don’t wake him...he’s been- argh-”  
“Give him to me,” Bon stood at the edge of the couch looking down at mom and son laid out on the furniture.

Kazuko remained unphased and Ambrose not even aware his dad came back in, “He’ll scream. I tried giving him to Amaimon three times.”

“Oh come now,” he leaned down. Pressing his lips to the crest of her hairline while also letting a hand come to rest on his son’s back, “We’re taking the kids. Give the clinger.”

“Where are you going?” Kazuko finally brought herself to open her eyes but didn’t move, “What did the girls talk you two into?”

Bon rolled his eyes, “They did no such thing.”

“Pssh yeah ok,” Kazuko not buying it, “You are whipped. Where’s Amaimon?”

“Coming with,” Bon retorted. The lazy demon going along surprised her, “Give me Ambrose, he’ll like it.”

Fighting the chance of just making all her hard work be for nothing if Bon made Ambrose scream like the last three times. She also fought with the motherly concern on what the five were up to. Begrudgingly Bon looped his arms under his son’s chest and peeled the boy from where he resided on Kazuko’s chest. Sure he could handle it. Bon still held his breath not sure if he’d lose that short fuse on him like the other two.

Ambrose stirred. Wiped his closed eyes until those grand golden eyes fluttered open to be nose to nose with his other dad.

“Da!” Ambrose’s face lit up almost immediately. Brushing his nose against his father’s the five year old yawned nasty morning breath in his father’s face all while looping his short arms around Bon’s neck.

“There’s my big guy,” Bon smiled and smooched his cheek, “Hey, you wanna come out with Da and Daddy and the girls?”

“What?” Ambrose muttered rubbing at his eyes still a little under the spell of sleep, “And mommy?”

“No mommy is gonna stay here and get cleaned up,” Bon shifted the toddler onto his left hip and winked at his son, “We’ve got a surprise, want in?”

For all the fusing Ambrose had given his mother she nearly ready to tear Bon’s head off with the ease he had with the terror child. His enthusiasm more than apparent and she wasn’t going to fret of this. Hauling herself off the couch Kazuko ruffled her boy’s hair, “You gonna keep everyone in line for me?”

“Yeah! Yeah I’m in charge!” Ambrose announced as he was more than content to let his father carry him out to the back where Amaimon and the girls were waiting.  
“Mommy!” Yuuka and Moriko erupted.

“Yes you two,” Kazuko crossed her arms with a smug smile, “Good to see you got home and didn’t tell me.”

“Go back inside! Mom!” Yuuka tried to push her mother back into the house like her being out would ruin the surprise at all.

“I’ll go I’ll go,” She pulled them close to her and laid a big kiss on both their messy hairlines, “Be nice to your fathers. Lose them in the forest and I’m selling you both to Uncle Mephisto’s cleaning slaves to the academy!”

“Mooooom!” Yuuka tried to pry away. Be it weakly. While Moriko soaked up the affection and ignored the threat.

“Go on get,” She released her unruly twins. Standing back up Amaimon and Bon came up to Kazuko and she spared them both a kiss, “I don’t know what you idiots are doing-” Kazuko looked past them to the three kids huddled together going over some convoluted plan no one really had a grasp on. Then her eyes shifted back to the two men, “No more kids and do not bring home Rin like last time.”

“That was one time!” Bon argued over the one and only time the Okumura twin was a surprise for the kids on a hiking trip and then Rin invited himself over for dinner and breakfast apparently.

“I have no idea what we’re doing,” Amaimon throwing in his two cents to keep him scott free in the females rule book.

“Neither of you do,” Kazuko fought the smile but it was hard when all three kids started stomping their feet and hailing their fathers, “Go, at least bring them home tired.” Sparing her partners one last kiss that lingered longer than expected. Kazuko felt her hands come up and hug herself tightly watching her kids go off with their dads. Not that she didn’t trust them. Just maybe being alone was for other mothers. This mom just wanted to be busy enough not to think about it. But there went all five of her good reasons to be distracted.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Short legs didn’t stop the triad of siblings to be hiking a good arms length in front of their fathers. First the threat of calling Behemoth to walk in front of them and keep them in line. Quickly degraded to Ambrose riding the ground familiar and his sister’s dictating where the slobbering beast went. Bon and Amaimon letting them run off some steam seeing as there wasn’t much of an idea for a mother’s day gift when both girls wanted to hike up behind the old sect grounds. Their father figured exercise and tired children were the best gift both men could give the tired woman. 

“Yuuka-” Bon’s warning call as she was pulling on Behemoths chains a little too rough, “Be nice or he goes back.”

“Sorry daddy...” her grey eyes shot back down as she dropped the demon’s chain.

“My feet hurt,” Moriko began into whining only halfway up the hill, “Yuuka let's go back.”

“No! We saw them up here,” Yuuka huffed at her sister’s inability to push through such things.

“What exactly are you two looking for?” Bon hesitant now as this winging it mother’s day was turing less structured.

Moriko whined all while her sister lectured her, Amaimon came up to his girls and knelt down, “C’mon.”

Scrambling to get up on her father’s back Moriko had some help from her dad. Bon lifted her up onto the piggyback ride. And Amaimon got back up this time with tiny hands gripping fistfuls of his green hair. They ventured forth now with two out of the three not even using their legs. Yuuka though very determined to lead the way.

“Yuuka, love,” Bon finally breaking the ice to the fact neither adult knew shit but apparently the kids did, “A hike is nice but we can’t just wander the hillside at night.”

“The King of the Forest is not fond of gremlins running around in his trees,” Amaimon doing his best to back the parent figure he knew he had to be but hadn’t mastered yet. 

“Dads,” Yuuka groaned clearly frustrated between not wanting to explain anything and being right to do so.

Bon knelt down in front of the huffing kid, “Hey, what is all this about huh? You guys loved taking mom to the mother’s day activities. So why not this year?”

“Mom always look so sad,” Moriko surprisingly, piped in from her perch on her father’s back.

Yuuka kicked a hunk of moss, “...she hates going, so we thought she’d wanna spend time with us if we got her something special.”

“Spend time with you?” Bon absolutely flabbergasted that’s what they thought this was about, “Girls- No, no absolutely not your mother loves spending time with you both.”

“She always looks so sad,” Moriko muttered into Amaimon’s hair, “The other mom’s don’t.”

“She’s not upset to be with you two,” Amaimon even knew how ridiculous it was that they deduced that from Kazuko behaviors, “She’s always been like that, before you came along.”

Clearly his brief on the matter only confused the girls. Yuuka scowling the worst not seeing how what their dads said was true. Bon sighed and searched for his words carefully, “Your mother...didn’t have a mom.”

“But she was born-” Ambrose interrupted from his saddled seat on Behemoth at Amaimon’s feet.

“Yes she had a mother,” Bon fixed that part for the literal children, “But she didn’t have a mom. Someone who tucked her in and kissed her owes and did mom things.”

“But grandma,” Yuuka producing the clear evidence of her paternal grandparents.

“Grandma raised her yes,” Bon didn’t forgo his daughter’s analysis, “But that’s my mom. Your mom’s mother passed away when we were very very very young.”  
“We had two grandmas?!” Ambrose interjected enthused like he never thought of that.

“Yes, but grandma Shenshi isn’t alive anymore,” Bon did his best to make this simple. A brief look up to Amaimon but there was little the thousand year old demon could add to the boggled minds of two eight year olds and a five year old, “Your mother loves you three very dearly, she misses her mom and that’s why mother’s day is hard. Not because of you kids. You are her world.”

Yuuka fell quiet. Which was either a good sign or bad sign. Taking in what her father said or finding a way around it. Until Moriko fused to be put down. Amaimon obliged and the blonde twin stepped toe to toe with her sister. They stared at each other long before Amaimon or Bon both shared a glance like they should ask what they were thinking.  
“We have to get them for mommy,” Yuuka finally broke the silence with an affirmative statement.

Moriko nodded with just as much conviction, “For mommy.” She cast her brown eyes onto her brother, “Ambrose, you in?”

On a dwaddling Behemoth the boy shared an intense stare off with his sisters. Before joining the unspoken covenant they were having right in front of their dads.   
“Ok kids,” Bon stepping in to be the parent once more, “Lets head back we need to-”

“No-” Moriko and Yuuka blurted at the same time. Then the twins exchanged a look and Yuuka pointed up the hill, “I swear it’s just right up the hill. Please, dads, we just wanna give mommy something special.”

Struggling to see wandering up the Myoda hill this close to evening was a good idea. Bon took a deep breath ready to have to be the bad guy. But Amaimon stepped beside him and offered his hands to the girls, “Show me where. We don’t want to get her anything short of special now do we.”

Their faces lit up and the swarmed their father’s waist for a tight hug. Still after eight years hugs were weird. But Amaimon grew just as fond of them each day the kids got older. Seeing as it was four against one now. He caved. Renewed suddenly all three could use their legs again. On a mission they lead both their fathers further up the hill. Bon rolling his eyes taking Amaimon’s hand as the hike was a venture further up the hillside.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
A bath by herself for the first time in a while. Kazuko didn’t know what to do with herself after her hair was washed with no screaming, a leisure dry off with no arguing who got to come into the bathroom right then and there and no crying when she made her cup of tea and no one tattling on one another. Maybe this alone time wasn’t so bad. That was until she sat down at the kitchen table and saw the piece of paper the girls had brought home and neglected to show her.

“Fuck....mother’s day was today,” Kazuko palmed her face realizing why the girls were in such a tizzy, “And I fucking forgot...How did I forget with three heathens...”

Tea steeping and getting cold. Kazuko leaned back into her chair with her arm draped over her face. These days were so busy it hardly left time to think about herself anymore. Not so bad since it kept the mind busy. Why taking the kids out was a gift now she had to admit there was nothing to keep her mind off things.

Biting the bullet Kazuko left her cup of tea at the table and made her way into the master bedroom. Though they weren’t stashed away for secret. Mostly stashed away so she didn’t think about them. Kazuko unearthed the shoe box full of fleeting documents and memories she had of her mother. Few and far between she had what Bon’s father kept when she came to the sect. And some papers pertaining to a health facility Kazuko’s mother came from. None of it enough for answers. They left more longing that comfort after all these years. 

A shaky touch the woman laid her fingertips on the white fabric of gown her mother was said to be wearing when she came. Pregnant in the dead of winter. To a buddhist temple that truthfully wanted to reject her over help her. They’d helped though. At least Bon’s parents did. 

“....mom...” Kazuko felt her bottom lip quiver as she stared down at the robe, “...I...I wish I could have met you...or the kids...heh, never thought I’d be the mom.” She paused. Wiping at the tears beading on her lashes Kazuko couldn’t help the smile on her trembling lips, “An exorcist and a demon...living in an old buddhist sect....god I’d have so much to tell you about. And the kids, fuck what did I do to deserve them...to deserve any of this...I’m just a-”

“Mommy!”

From the back door there was a loud bang of the sliding door with the screaming hail of all three kids giggling and snorting into the house. Fumbling quickly to shove her mother’s things back into the box Kazuko did her best to wipe away any traces of her dreary sadness before the kids exploded into the room. 

“Mom! Mom! Mommy guess what!” Frothing like little animals all three of them had their hands behind their backs while jumping up and down like they’d just won the lottery.

“What what what-” Kazuko found their energy infectious as she answered each what tossed her way. Bon and Amaimon appeared in the doorway of the master bedroom. Both men with their lips sealed shut and a smug smile on their face. That was really making the woman skeptical now. 

“Pick a hand-” Yuuka snickered.

“Hmm-” Kazuko caught onto the game, “Ok, left-” All the kids at once showed their mother a flash of an empty left hand. Just to yank it right behind them and giggle, “Well well, it must be the right again.” Laughing even harder they all jolted out a right hand casually empty after shuffling something behind their backs. Thinking they got the best of their mom. Kazuko quickly snatched Moriko’s and Ambrose’s hand. And nomming on them like a monster until the kids broke into hysterics.

“We got you these mommy!” All three announced perfectly as they whipped around hand picked bouquets of blushing pink and white peonies in their mother’s face.   
Given such a shock the kids almost rebuked their offer when their mother’s bottom lip quivered and she bit off a tear. Scared the kids tried to convince their mom not to cry. Instead Kazuko embraced her three babies in the tightest hug right into her, “You found grandma’s garden.”

“Grandma’s...garden?” Yuuka asked just as perplexed as her siblings when their mom finally let got of the strangle hug.

Kazuko wiped at her eyes and took one peony from each kid into her hand. She twirled them around not recalling the last time she saw them this big and beautiful, “My mom...when your fathers and I moved here...they helped me plant a secret garden for your grandma.”

“The one we never met?” Moriko out righted the information their father gave them.

Kazuko looked up to Bon and Amaimon. Neither of them admitting they were the ones to tell but the woman had a feeling. She cupped the big blossom in her palm and found herself lost looking on at the flower, “....yes, she past a long time ago. But you know what?” The trio looked at their mother inquiry, “I think she would have really loved to see her big strong grandkids hike up to her secret garden just to pick some flowers.”

“Does this mean you won’t be sad anymore mommy?” Yuuka stepped forward. Her concern for the sullen attitude Kazuko always had at this time of year.

For nothing short of a long drawn out pause Kazuko realized how much wrong there was keeping this all in. And they were catching on. Standing up from the bed Kazuko held the flowers up and gestured for her kids to come and hug her, “Mommy won’t need to be sad, because I’ve got three amazing heathens to remind me of that every day.”

Elated the kids glomped onto their mother and smothered her in hugs. Amaimon and Bon came up to her and the kids. Taking them in one big group hug as Kazuko kissed both men on the cheeks, “I won’t ask how they knew to go up there.”

“I didn’t show them!” Amaimon denying it as he buried his face into her neck.

“No way I ever let them go up there!” Bon denied with his lips pressed into her forehead.

Yuuka wiggled her little face up so she could see her parents above her in the group hug, “No one told us...Moriko and I met the pretty lady in a white robe that led us there.”  
“White lady in a robe....?” Bon not liking that explanation at all.

“The lady that looks like mommy,” Moriko clarified like it was common knowledge.

“Mom-” Kazuko choked on the thought her deceased mother had really been watching her all this time. Just like her to leave more questions than answers. Kazuko paused before turning her attention down to her little ones, “...hey, how about we have a picnic tomorrow. How’s that sound?”

“A picnic?!” The trio buzzed with excitement, “Where??!”

A gentle smile crept onto Kazuko’s face and she knelt down with her flowers in hand, “How about we visit grandma tomorrow?”

The kids latched onto their mom with faces buried in her neck and chest. Kazuko forgetting the crawl of sorrow she’d felt in her throat moments before they got home. Instead she hugged them tighter and closed her eyes taking a moment to revel in this mother’s day, ‘Thank you mom, for giving me this life.’


	4. Beginning of the End | BonxAmaimonxKazuko

Below in the shallow dip of the grassy knoll the kids were romping around in a very vigorous game of tag with their father and two uncles. Escaping Amaimon and Rin with semi ease but really it was Uncle Yukio they had to look out for. Moriko the only one clever enough out of her twin and younger brother to give their witty uncle the slip. Slightly above it all Kazuko let a contented sigh leave her as Bon trekked up the hillside to her.

“Amaimon and the kids won’t let you tap out for long,” Kazuko infected with the late spring smiles as her partner came to sit down in the grass next to her.

“What’s your excuse for not being down there?” Bon nudged her side.

Casting her eyes down at the foolery going on so far away yet so close warmed her heart more than any sunny day could, “I’m mom. I don’t have to. That’s why they’ve got two dads.” Unaware of the eyes watching her it took Kazuko a moment before she turned to see Bon just quietly observing her, “What?”

The spring air infectious when her quip only caused him to smile and look out at the rebuilt Myoda hillside, “Nothing.”

Months, years, sweat and tears spent rebuilding and reestablishing their life on the once deserted Myoda grounds. Not a soul had come back after the Blue Night so long ago. Save for Tatsuma but even after he stepped down from the head priest position following the defeat of the Impure King. Even the old geezer stopped coming up the mountain side. The elements had not doing the buildings well. Called out for being foolish when Bon said he wanted permission to start fixing up the buildings. Most the Myoda had seen it as senseless. Kazuko and Amaimon backing him all the way.

Birth of both their twin girls. Their young son. All three of them now eleven and nine. It was a long time coming to be able to sit during the peak of spring and just enjoy what they’d accomplished. A home the kids could grow up in and they could grow old in. Protected by the baal of earth and both sons of satan. Surreal in the realist way.  
Bon leaned over to take Kazuko’s hand in his. She was caught off guard but watched skeptically as he raised her hand to his lips. Gently laying a kiss to the top of her hand. Kazuko smirked, “I wouldn’t do that, Ambrose sneezed into my hand earlier.”

“Don’t worry,” Bon looked up at her with his lips pressing a smile to her hand, “He sneezed in my face before tag.”

“Your kids are gross,” Kazuko snickered childishly.

“I blame Rin for that,” Bon laced his fingers with hers when he came to scoot closer to her.

Chuckling and the very deliberate eruption of laughter they both watched the kids tackle Rin to the ground. It looked like it hurt but they didn’t say anything down to them. Especially when Amaimon began up the hill to his humans.

Unusually out of breath Kazuko poked fun as the demon came into earshot, “Thought you didn’t get tired?”

“I’m not tired,” Amaimon rebuked even though the heaving deep breath gave him away. He stopped before both of them. Bending down in an unspoken way he nuzzled his forehead against Bon’s and then followed to do the same to Kazuko, “They’re inhuman.”

“They are yours,” Bon posed the simple fact when Amaimon plopped down between them with a thud.

Amaimon settled down quickly between the two humans. Golden eyes turned down watching from the vantage point as the three gremlins weren’t letting up on Rin at all. Slightly glad to have called an out and make it up to Kazuko and Bon. Amaimon leaned forward on his propped up knees just to gnaw at his thumb nail, “They are.”

His statement so much more than that. Both humans knowing after years to hear between the words the demon actually spoke. Kazuko leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. Bon following suit but he rested his cheek against the top of the baal’s head. Careful of that god awful horn a top his mop of green hair. The trio sat in spring filled silence enjoying the muffled screams of Rin as he got overpowered by three adolescents and the chirping birds that only mocked the son of satan’s suffering at the hands of his nieces and nephew.

“...thank you,” Bon mumbled for the both of them to hear.

“For what?” Amaimon straightforward confused what his partner meant.

Kazuko sat up from resting her head on Amaimon. They both turned to see Bon staring almost blankly out at the vastness far past the day picnic they’d set up. What broke his stoic expression was a simple smile turned towards his family, “For all of this. I couldn’t have done it without you both.” His words stopped and Bon turned to both of them, “I wouldn’t have wanted to do this without you both.”

Struggling with uncertainty since the first time they met. And the first time she and Bon kissed. And any numerous occasions when Kazuko fought if any of what she was doing was right or wrong. The three kids and the two men beside her reassured the woman that this really was where she wanted to end up.

Amaimon spoke up before she had a chance to even process the right feeling, “I understand now, why brother loved Assiah so much.” Catching both of them by surprise Kazuko and Bon looked at Amaimon fixate down on the romping around at the base of the hill. Unable to really convey much emotion over the years he learned words and that was good enough for the baal, “...I wouldn’t want to go back to Gehenna anymore either. This is, fun.”

Swelling with pride to finally hear how these two dunces felt. Kazuko wiped the tears threatening to break past her lashes, “Jeesh you two-”

“Mom! Mom Dads! Dads!” Interrupting or not the girls shouted at their parents from the base of the hill.

“What?” Bon hollered back as they were more than use to kids butting into moments now.

“Uncle Rin said lunch is ready! Can we wait and go to the river!?” The girls more than ready to weasel out of a sit down meal tried their best to pull a fast one over on their dad.  
Groaning Bon got up and lumbered down the hill so he could hear them better. Amaimon quick to follow with the incentive of food and parental backup if the girls drug their younger brother into coping out of sitting down to eat. She could hear them all arguing the moment Bon said no and the string of preteen groans followed by Amaimon explaining the river hasn’t and wasn’t going anywhere but the food was. It was hard not to smile. Kazuko finally stood up with the vantage point of the expanding mountainside and her mess of family nothing but a fleck in all the Kyoto beauty. 

This, this was what she’d been waiting to experience. The beginning of the end. How perfect.


	5. Meeting the Baby | BonxAmaimonxKazuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Dad!Amaimon meeting his son.

Fixated down on the golden eyes staring back up at him. Amaimon froze the moment one tiny hand reached up for his face like it wanted to grab him. Confusion flashing on his face only to jerk his attention back up to the woman next to him, “What- What does he- What’s it doing- Kazuko? Kazuko what is-”

“Hey, hey it’s fine,” She smiled confounded at the new fear he was full of, “Amaimon you’ve seen a baby before. You held the girls when they were born.” 

“His- His eyes-” Amaimon couldn’t take his gaze off from the saffron colored orbs staring up at him.

“They look like yours silly,” Kazuko scooped the infant out of his crib and held him before Amaimon, “He’s yours.”

Stuck in his stillness Amaimon didn’t budge when Kazuko offered the little one to him. This was different. The twins, they’d look up at him and he’d see Kazuko or Bon reflected in their eyes. This one, all he saw was himself and Amaimon couldn’t skew that any other way. Golden eyes the deadest give away to what he was seeing. 

“...Ambrose,” Amaimon muttered the newest additions name like something about it was unreal. Finally caving he let Kazuko put the bundle of fidget in his hands. Cradling the small beings head in a careful touch with the rest of the newborn fitting in his other hand, Amaimon was in awe looking down at his son looking back up at him. 

Kazuko smiled wearily glad to finally have the last member of the family hold the newest addition after a week. Amaimon fought it but for nothing as he was engulfed in this tiny offspring. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to the side of her partners head, “You helped make that. Don’t forget that.” 

Amaimon’s thumb reached around as he wiped the crusty corner of the baby’s eye. Ambrose squirmed and made a good effort to stretch out his wiggling little arms to the face above him. Bowing his head down Amaimon closed his eyes and nestled his face into the fresh onesie on the infant. It couldn’t be helped. The slough of warm tears falling from his complacent face just as he hid the tears when Bon and the twins came into the nursery room. 

Both toddlers on Bon’s hips he was not against Moriko reaching out for her mom. A shuffle here and there and they ended up with one kid in their arms as Amaimon lifted his face from Ambrose’s squirming little lit up face. Kazuko and Bon wrapped an arm around him and brought the rest of the family close to together. All three adults putting their foreheads together even as no one said a word about the tears streaming down Amaimon’s cheeks, “...we made this.”


End file.
